


Whoops, the bitch

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way I can explain this without spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops, the bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where to start explaining how tired I was when i wrote this one, so i'll just apologize.... I'm sorry.
> 
> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: i understand why my daughter is so facinated with you  
> Word Count: 100

Both parties were sweating and moaning, and the smell of sex hung in the air from their previous activities. Emma was spread eagled on her back in the middle of their bed, legs forcing themselves wider still to get any more depth possible from the fingers that were working inside her.

“Gina, Gina-Gina puhlease. Pretty please with sprinkles, let me cum. Gina-arh” Regina, in obvious agreement, added another finger, and her tongue. And Emma came hard.

And then “Regina” shimmered. And in her place stood Cora. Was she hallucinating?

 “I understand why my daughter is fascinated by you” The bitch.


End file.
